As a user requirement for an imaging function of a mobile device increases, numerous mobile phone vendors pay more attention to a dual camera imaging technology that can improve a focusing function of a mobile phone camera and imaging quality. A dual camera, by using different dual camera hardware configurations, not only can photograph a relatively long-distance object in a non-digital zoom manner to improve low light imaging performance and motion blur performance, but further has a capability of analyzing and determining depth of field of a scene to implement background blurring and an auto-focus function.
Alignment and registration between dual camera images are essential technical steps for high dynamic range (High-Dynamic Range, HDR for short) image and super resolution that are used as an important function of dual camera imaging. Because differences between angles of view of the dual camera cause differences between imaging content of two images, some areas are not visible in the two images. These areas may be defined as occlusion areas, and usually appear at a junction of foreground and background. In a process of aligning the two images, because an area that matches an occlusion area of a single image is not found in the other image, forcibly performing HDR and super resolution operations on these areas causes image aliasing and blurring, reducing dual camera imaging quality.